


Blood Magic

by RoyalElfroot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consent, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), F/M, Kinktober 2019, Kinky, Paddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalElfroot/pseuds/RoyalElfroot
Summary: Day 18: Blood Play/ Sex toysBull gives Lana a  fresh perspective and a strange new orgasm*Recently edited to be better, longer, and sexier!*





	Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be an “Adoribull” ship…but blood play is my personal all time favorite…and I had a bad brain day…so this is really just for me. Don't worry Adoribull fans, I'll revisit the ship. Blood is just so sexy.

Only candlelight danced about the chamber; casting long, jumpy, shadows across the cold walls and heavy tapestries. Lana, freshly scrubbed, slipped into the main expanse of her quarters, running her fingers through her loose, tawny mane. Her naked flesh seemed to glow where the honey colored illumination flickered across it.  
The day had been difficult, nearly impossibly so; full of seemingly endless meetings with her advisors as well as the gut wrenching task of judging a prisoner. When The Iron Bull had given her instructions to prepare herself for him, she had nearly wept with both joy and relief.   
“Wait for me, naked and bathed in your quarters. I’ll come for you.” he had purred into her ear before leaving the Great Hall once the deed of public sentencing had been done. No chance for questions or arguments. Lana was expected to simply obey, and the thought of having such a task seemed to lift a physical burden from her shoulders. The weight of general misery had been replaced with the desire to please, leaving her lighter than air.  
This meant, that even if it would only be for the night, she could shed the skin of The Inquisitor in exchange for the delicious nakedness of The Lover. She could hand her entire self over to him, all she had to do was obey.

Her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps from familiar boots up her stairs, bringing her attention back to reality. They were faint, but they both knew Bull could walk more quietly than a cat. In this instance he wanted Lana to hear him. All the better to prepare herself. The resident butterflies in her stomach rallied anew, but she kept her composure. She stayed standing in the center of the room, as she knew he liked, shifting her wight onto one hip and cocking her head ever so slightly. Her arms eased to her sides and she shook out her damp hair to complete the subtly sensual display.

Bull appeared at the landing, and a smug smile spreading across his handsome Qunari features at the sight of a nude woman in her full glory; and waiting for him as she had been told at that.   
“My oh my. What a good girl you are.” He paused right before her, eyes devouring every bit of her, inspecting her quietly. “Fresh, clean, and eager to please. I like it.”  
“What did you have in mind for our little evening?” Lana asked softly, looking up at him from between her lashes.  
Bull gently took her chin in his rough, calloused, hands, raising it to meet her gaze. “Something new. Something fun.”  
“Fun?”  
“Oh yes. I know you’re not a ‘Vint, but you are a mage, so I figured this would still be right up your alley. Now, turn around. Back to me.” He released her chin, and Lana obeyed, the hair on the back of her neck rising along with her curiosity as to what would come next. Bull was creative, so whatever he had up his sleeve was sure to be thrilling.   
Within one smooth, controlled, show of strength, Bull wrapped one muscular arm around her chest and shoulders, locking her body to his. In the grip of his free hand, he held up a peculiar looking wooden paddle. It wasn’t large ; only about the size of a hairbrush, nor was it ornamented in any way. No, what set this particular paddle apart were the rows of small, but sinister-looking spikes that covered one flat face of it like the thorns on a rose stem. The little barbs shone in the candlelight; to most this would be an implement of torture. To these lovers, it was an extension of their erotic desire. “Mages love blood magic.” Bull whispered into her ear, his delight barely contained. “So let’s make some.”  
He brought the paddle’s thorns to lightly drag down the delicate flesh between her breasts, appreciating the goosebumps that sprung to the surface in response.  
The sensation made Lana gasp, her body going rigid against his. Yet, the paddle went ever lower, gliding over her belly and caressing her mound almost tenderly, leaving tingling trails that made Lana shudder. Bull swiped the spikes between her legs, letting them caress her outer lips and silken inner thighs just to enjoy the way she pressed back against is solid frame. If it was to avoid the threat of the spikes, or to encourage him, he couldn’t quite tell.  
“Before we begin, What is the word?” Bull asked, kissing the crook of her neck not with a slow tenderness, but with a possessive desire,losing himself in the moment and sinking his teeth into her.  
“Katoh!” Lana yelped, feeling her stomach tighten deliciously as she jolted upright. His bite hurt, sending stabs of pleasure through her body like a lightening strike.When he released the bite, she almost missed it; her world had zeroed in to that one point of bliss. She was already breathing heavy, and they had yet to begin.  
“Good girl.” Bull brought the paddle’s thorns up to her left breast, running the spikes over her now erect nipple. She ground her ass back against him in response, back arched, already slipping out to sea on the endorphin cocktail her brain was mixing for her.   
In one easy motion, Bull moved her from her feet to bend her over her own desk, sending various quills and papers scattering as well as overturning her ink bottle. She didn’t seem to care, and he was far more focused on how her round ass was now exposed to whatever game he felt like playing. All his. Each inch of her was all his, and he intended to use her thoroughly tonight.  
With a practiced hand that bespoke a familiarity with a paddle, he smoothed the spiked side of the toy over each cheek, tapping experimentally, before sliding it down between her thighs. He batted it between them playfully,coaxing her legs further apart as Lana mindlessly obeyed the cue and rendered herself even more vulnerable to him.  
Lana was already wet, her sex even more eager than either of them expected. She felt Bull’s fingers give her a testing pet, parting her lips and grunting with satisfaction at the slick willingness he found within.   
“I’m ready.” Lana groaned, rolling her hips against his fingertips. “I want this.”  
Bull responded by bringing the spiked paddle down with a crack directly across her ass. The sensation was indescribable. Incredible. Lana felt each sharpened barb puncture her in a blossom of white-hot heat that radiated from the moment of impact itself. She cried out, more in delight than in pain, as each barb seemed to unhook itself on the back swing. Again, the paddle struck, and somehow the feeling was just as intoxicating the second strike. And the third. And fourth. Each hit effected her like a shot of brandy, leaving her drunk on lust and the metallic scent that now fringed the air. She was vaguely aware that she was bleeding, but the thought only evoked a choked, low, moan from the back of her throat.  
Bull paused in his sensual assault, his strong hand kneading her ass roughly, smearing the perfect red pearls of blood he had coaxed out of her. The smell of it, the sight of it, drove him completely wild, waking the reaver that lurked in him. He wanted more. He needed more. His aim wandered lower, to the backs and inside of her milky thighs. He took a moment to catch his breath and relish in the droplets, more precious than rubies, as they seemed to stain her silken flesh. His handiwork properly admired, he swung with a new zeal, a hand firmly planted on her tailbone to keep her in place.

Lana felt her legs jerk and tremble with each strike. Felt the ribbons of her own blood rolling down her calves. There was something intoxicatingly ritualistic about it. The bloodletting was freeing; like the pressure built up inside her that had been threatening to boil over had finally been released along with the uninhibited half-moaning screams . The unique layers of mind-blowing pain filled her to her core, rocking her entire body with an undeniable erotic energy unlike anything she had experienced prior to meeting Bull.   
Before she could truly fathom what was happening, Lana found herself lost in the throes of a wild orgasm that morphed the cries from each hit into Bull’s name. She called out to him in jagged, erotic, pants as though he were deep inside of her and fucking her hard instead of beating her bloody. It was electric. It was almost frightening. But Lana still craved too much to succumb to the tinge of panic.

Hearing Lana gasping his name was enough to bring Bull’s literal bloodlust to the surface. He simply couldn’t take it anymore. He released his hold on her and quickly licked the blood from the palm of his hand, moaning softly at the taste. He wrenched his drawers down and In the breath of a moment, lined up his painfully erect cock with her hungry sex, and pushed inside of her with a feral snarl.  
Lana writhed beneath him, bucking back her hips and ass to sheathe him completely within her. His name tore from her mouth in a long moan. She was lost in the endorphin release generated by the spike paddle, and desperate to be fucked like a whore. She rested her weight on her elbows, pushing herself forwards and back to fuck herself with his perfect member, completely unraveled. She savored every inch of him, relishing in the way he stretched her. He gave her a few moments, encouraging her with a thick groan, before grabbing hold of her hips and setting a faster, more aggressive, pace for himself.   
Both of them were covered in her blood after just a few short, sharp, cervix-slamming thrusts. The sight of it, the smell of it, only served to spur Bull onward, urging him closer and closer to climax. There wasn’t anything loving, or tender about this. Oh no, that time had long passed. This was him mounting and rutting like a wild beast.  
Lana felt how close he was, felt the new desperation in his thrusts, and found a way to get her fingertips to her aching, swollen, clit. She swirled the sensitive node in tight circles, pleased by the slick wetness that coated it as well as how she brushed his cock as it penetrated her savagely. It only took a few fast rolls to push her over the edge; she came in a flash of pleasure that made her go rigid. She called out to Bull, begging him in just his name to come.  
In a hard, deep, thrust that nearly knocked the air out of her and sent the desk screeching an inch forward, Bull matched her. She felt his cock burst as he orgasmed; felt it spasm and pump into the deepest part of her core as he rode the waves of it to completion.  
They stayed that way, panting, his hands on her hips and the murder scene of her blood drying between them, tied together and dazed beyond words, for what felt like hours before Lana began to squirm in discomfort.  
Bull withdrew with a pained sound, and helped her to stand.   
Lana turned around and embraced him, going as limp as a rag doll with her cheek to his chest. “Stay with me tonight?”  
“Only…only if we can both take a bath.” Bull panted, his arms encircling her.  
“Deal.”

The next morning, Lana shot upright from bed, suddenly aware she was running very late to yet another war council meeting. She kissed the still sleeping Bull gently goodbye and tossed on her more casual Inquisitor attire. She swiftly rounded up the disheveled paperwork she needed from her desk into her arms and set off as quickly as she could without revealing too much of her limp to the war table. The Great Hall was blessedly empty, but Lana had no doubt the whispers would begin in a few short hours. She had no intention of being there to hear them. A few days hiding out in the field seemed like the perfect plan.  
Her advisors were already gathered, and if they noticed the falter in her step, were either too polite to comment, or they had heard her screaming her Lover’s name and were therefore too mortified to say a word. Lana maintained her usual cool dignity. Business as usual.   
Commander Cullen took the reports she handed him, absently talking about whatever military strategy he was proposing while leafing through each page. He paused, a look of confusion, then horror, flashing across his face. “Is…is this blood?!”


End file.
